The objective of the proposed research is to investigate the ability of a covalently-linked cavitand-beta-cyclodextrin dimer to bind two chemically distinct reactive substrates and hold them in proximity to accelerate the rate of reaction between them in water. The dimer will take advantage of the unique binding properties of two well-characterized molecular receptors to template several bimolecular 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition reactions and epoxidation reactions. The proposed system is a rare example of a heterodimeric supramolecular reaction template and may inspire the evolution of designed artificial enzymes.